


Basquiat AU 004 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860





	Basquiat AU 004 (中文版)

「所以，你懷疑是這個古代地下民族抓了暢九？」

「沒錯，但根據炯求找到的已經不是懷疑了。」

「那我們把資料整理一下，然後傳給會澤哥。」

最後靠姜炯求高速讀了一次圖書館裡面有關那地下族群的書再總結了一些資料，高信源也在聽兩個弟弟你來我往的交流終於也了解到因由。三個人也趕緊的往情報組走去，希望盡最大可能幫忙。

另一邊的李會澤和梁洪碩礙於後者還光榮帶著傷只好讓李會澤駕駛，而駛出了基地後李會澤直接把油門踩到底，吉普車向前衝的同時連帶梁洪碩也狠狠地撞到了座椅。

「嘶...哥，車裡有個傷員。」

「原來你也知道啊，我以為你忘了。坐穩了。」

幸好他們所在的位置不在市區而且這大半夜路上更是只有他們這一輛車。李會澤也趁機讓梁洪碩看看出發前安達祐人給他的資料，剛好看完就收到高信源打來的視像電話。

「洪碩哥，我們找到救暢九哥的方法了。」

一接通姜炯求就急不及待告訴兩個哥哥他們在圖書館的新發現。原來那族群除了生性多疑又好勇鬥狠外，對所有不是説他們語言的其他人都帶著強烈的敵意，所以現在的策略就是讓要接觸對方的兩個人學習幾句可能會用到的句子，希望避免進一步衝突。

梁洪碩其實打算直接和對方用武力解決，畢竟是他們先綁架了呂暢九，還這麼殘酷的對待自己的兄弟，這種情況下不跟對方認認真真分個勝負絕不是梁洪碩的做法。不過既然李會澤覺得這一切背後有更大的陰謀，梁洪碩也只好乖乖聽姜炯求説的，盡可能把這奇怪的語言記住。

「洪碩哥，我把錄音傳給你，必要時就直接播出來好了。」

儘管姜炯求很用心的教，梁洪碩也很努力的學，不過要在這麼緊張又短的時間裡記住一種新語言實在是為難了點。

「單詞我大概記得，炯求辛苦你了。你們兩個快去休息。」

「哥，我們等你。」

眼看快接近目的地，梁洪碩也不希望基地的成員太擔心，更不允許自己分心，掛斷了電話又檢查自己的裝備後車裡就只剩下空調的聲音。接近邊界的路因日舊失修變得破爛，由其在夜晚只能靠車頭燈照明更加危險，李會澤不得不把車速減慢。

「嘖，前面不能開了，我們下車走。」

終於在坐標顯示的叢林不遠處被迫停下來，燈光所及的範圍就只是泥濘和雜草，勉強可以看到再前一點高大茂盛的大樹。雖然不是在預計的範圍內，但再堅持開進去也不可行，李會澤也只能在後座拿過手電和梁洪碩徒步走進叢林。

叢林一直是偷獵者的天堂，在黑夜貿然進去除了要小心躲在黑暗處未知的野獸外還要加倍留神偷獵者所怖下的陷阱。距離坐標位置還是幾百公尺，梁洪碩突然停下來關了兩人的手電筒，然後示意讓李會澤跟着他躲到身邊的大樹後面。

「這裡太安靜了，感覺不對勁。」

「有埋伏嗎？」

梁洪碩壓低了聲音提醒，李會澤也發現一直圍繞他們的昆蟲聲和野獸的呼嚕聲不知道什麼時候全消失了，就好像有人把聲音關上似的。梁洪碩正要探頭觀察就聽到一陣緩慢的腳步聲。

「PTG的兩位，我們司令恭候多時。請跟我來。」

不遠處傳來的聲音雖沒視頻的男人低沈卻帶着同樣的口音，李會澤他們從樹後走出來，發現之前還是一片漆黑的樹林竟然有個通往地下的秘密入口。現在站在入口處的是一個高挑瘦削但身上同樣滿是圖騰的少年，少年說話的語氣雖然恭敬但臉上的表情卻帶着挑釁。少年身後的山洞被忽明忽暗的火把照亮，山洞大概只有兩個人的寬度而且就只有火把附近才算看得比較清楚。

「salvē」

跟着姜炯求教的，梁洪碩先用對方的語言問好，少年眼中閃過的一絲驚訝被夜色掩蓋，他側過身示意兩人跟隨他。山洞除了入口處外就一直是往下的斜坡，愈往下就愈暗，一路上走在前面的少年再沒開口也沒回過頭。

地面再次是平地的時候，幾個人就已經在一個同樣昏暗但空曠的空間裡，兩旁是用石頭制成的長枱，而盡頭處的平台上有張用黑礦石打造的高背椅子。少年往前走了一步，向着椅子微微彎腰，此時李會澤他們才看到椅子上坐著一個人。

「果然是精英中的精英，這麼快就趕過來了。」

「你！」

男人隔著視頻的聲音在眼前響起，語氣還充滿嘲諷，梁洪碩瞬間就忍不住怒火要往前衝，還是被李會澤全力攔住，同一時間少年也閃身站到了他們和被稱作司令的男人中間，還抽出了藏起來的短刀。司令低聲説了一句，少年就退到了平台旁邊安靜的站着。

「PTG的兩位，這是你們宣戰的意思？」

不想再和男人糾纏，李會澤直接放了姜炯求的錄音，雖然是聽不懂的外語，姜炯求的聲音卻還是有讓人冷靜下來的魔力。

「好，暫且相信你們。去把Yeoone帶出來吧。」

聽到司令的回應，兩個人一直懸著的心才可以稍微放鬆。

「綜合你們的猜測，大概可以估計是異族在策劃。最近我們也一直收到將會被襲擊的情報，所以...」

司令的話被一陣腳步聲打斷，梁洪碩回頭就看到呂暢九被兩個男人半拖半拉的架着。

「暢！Yeoone！」


End file.
